Forum:2004-02-29. Chat With Craig, by BSilb1
BSilb1, 2/29/2004 3:01 AM :The chat was awesome....If you weren't there, here's the scoop. He is very willing to continue producing Hey Arnold, BUT YOU HAVE TO WRITE IN. It's best if you write a whole mess of letters using different names or aliases. We want the series to be continued right? He's a great guy - before the chat, the only time I communicated with him was when he told me he drove an Acura in response to my car question. Now, I cherish that manufacturer. There were actually more Hey Arnold questions than Party Wagon. Both shows, however, are fantastic quality that should be continued. - BSilb1 - www.geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood ---- BSilb1, 2/29/2004 7:25 AM :Oh, I forgot to say, Craig also mentioned that Mr. Simmons is homosexual, and he made it official. That answers my question as to why he didn't have a wife. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 2/29/2004 8:11 AM :yay!!!!!!!! That's so awesome! I hope there's more Hey Arnold!!! I will definatly write in more and more!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 2/29/2004 10:14 AM :haha that's funny....where can i get the interview or chat, if possible? ---- BSilb1, 2/29/2004 6:01 PM :http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/partywagonchat_unedited.txt http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/partywagonchat_unedited.txt ---- Eve4000, 2/29/2004 8:45 PM :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON DR. BLISS!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember that when she came into the classroom, he practicly blushed? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Cool, 3/1/2004 4:10 PM : BSilb1 - you are my savior! I tried to get in the chat for half an hour but failed. Stupid motherf$&$#in’ five year old Pentium two piece of shit computer! Grrr! I was so mad! Thank god someone got the chat. It doesnt look too long...how long was the chat anyway, 1/2 and hour, more? I'll work on an edited, more cleaned up version asap! -Stephen ---- BSilb1, 3/1/2004 10:38 PM :The chat, I think, lasted two and 1/2 hours. ---- iluvarnld, 3/2/2004 3:05 AM : Mr. Simmons is GAY ? OMG I can't believe it, so thats the explaination, he didn't have a wife, I thought he was single ---- Cool, 3/2/2004 10:50 PM :Plus the voice actor that does his voice is a fruit too. Now you know. But really, Simmions being gay, its sooooo blantly obvious. He's as gay as Spongebob. Did you know Spongebob Squarepants' most popular and largest viewing audeince is gay men? Yep, its true. -Stephen ---- BSilb1, 3/2/2004 11:46 PM :That's disgusting. ---- Phoebe, 3/3/2004 6:51 AM :There's really nothing wrong with gay people in my eye. I have several gay friends and I'm happy to be their friends. Really, if it's what makes you happy then it makes you happy. Love is love, gender is not a boundary to overcome. Personally, I like the opposite sex but I still have many friends that are gay. It's bold of Bartlett to show someone who is gay in the show. It's also bold to show affection between a black guy and a Japanese girl with half the population still prejudice. I hate that my father is like that. I don't have a problem with any other races, but some people can't get it through their thick heads. he says if I ever date someone that is not Caucasian he will disown me... However, he can look at my friend's mother who was born in Pakistan... Adults-- go figure. In a message dated 3/2/04 5:47:10 PM Central Standard Time, ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com writes: > > That's disgusting. ---- BSilb1, 3/3/2004 3:16 PM :No, there's nothing wrong with gay people, and I don't have anything against different races hooking up - my aunt is Danish and she married a Jamaican guy, and they're such a great couple. But why the hell would a stupid yellow sponge attract more gay men than kids? Something is really screwed up here. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/3/2004 6:57 PM :phoebe i agree ---- Phoebe, 3/4/2004 12:06 AM :It's just the kind of show they like, obviously. Who knows. In a message dated 3/3/04 9:17:49 AM Central Standard Time, ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com writes: > > No, there's nothing wrong with gay people, and I don't have anything against > different races hooking up - my aunt is Danish and she married a Jamaican guy, > and they're such a great couple. But why the hell would a stupid yellow > sponge attract more gay men than kids? Something is really screwed up here. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/4/2004 12:49 AM :phoebe i agree